Chibi Love
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: TristanDuke, HondaOtogiDuke and Tristan are always fighting over Serentiy and get turned into chibis by a spell gone wrong. Yugi and Jou have to baby sit. PG for just plain Kawaiiness .discontinued. Shonenai!Yaoi
1. The Spell

Chibi Love  
  
Usagi Youkai: Welcome to my second fic, Chibi Love... since I couldn't think of a better title. Anyway, Duke and Tristan get turned into chibis by a spell gone wrong. All I got to say is... IT'S ALL YAMI'S FAULT!!!  
  
Yami: Is not! You're the one who wrote the story!  
  
UY: You dare question the all mighty authoress!?!?  
  
Yami: Yes I do!!! What are you going to do about it!?!? You're a rabbit!!!  
  
UY: *lips start to tremble* *Starts balling* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;_;  
  
Yami: O_O Oh no...  
  
UY: ;_; What did I ever do ta you?!?! Why are you so meeeeeeeean!?!? *Cries into paws*  
  
Yami: Oh come on, please stop  
  
UY: *Still crying her eyes out*  
  
Yami: Please... I'll do the disclaimer...  
  
UY: *Perks up and stops crying* Really?  
  
Yami: *sighs* Usagi Youkai doesn't own Yugioh  
  
UY: YAY! ^__^ Thankies!!!  
  
Yami: *Sighs*  
  
______________  
  
"Why don't you leave Serenity alone!?" Tristan yelled  
  
"Why should I!?" Duke yelled back "It's not like she's you're girl friend!"  
  
Yugi shook his head sadly. They were at it again. It was lunch time and both Duke and Tristan were fighting over Serenity like they always did. Yugi and Tea were both used to this by now, but Joey always got a vein pop; they were talking about his sister after all. Yugi heard Yami speaking through their link  
  
[I see they're at it again] the spirit of the puzzle said and Yugi mentally nodded  
  
{Yep} he said {Maybe they should stop fighting and just ask her out. Neither has done that yet} There was a pause in the link which signaled that Yami was thinking  
  
[Maybe there is more to what they're thinking than Serenity] he said and confused his hikari  
  
{What do you mean?} He asked  
  
[Oh nothing] Yami said {would you like them to stop fighting, aibou?}  
  
{Yes, It would be nice to have a quiet lunch for once} the short teen said  
  
[I think I know a peace spell] the spirit said  
  
{You do?} Yugi asked excitedly {they would stop fighting?} Yugi liked the sound of it. He hated to see his friends fight.  
  
[Yes] said Yami [Would you like me to try?]  
  
{Well...} Yugi said, thinking about it; it sounded too good to be true {I'll want all the details first}  
  
[Certainly Yugi] Yami said [But it will take a while to explain]  
  
{We'll wait until after school} Yugi said and Joey's yelling brought him back to reality  
  
"Will you two shut up about my sister!!!" the blonde yelled "You're giving me a migraine!" The two teens stopped their bickering and glared at each other. Yugi sighed and the bell rang.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"...and all you would have to do is make them drink a little bit of the potion" Yami said, explaining the spell that they may use. He was in his own body and walked beside Yugi as they walked home from school. Yugi thought about it  
  
"It may work" he said and the two were at the front door to the shop "But how would we give it to them with out it being suspicious?"  
  
"Well, we can always slip it into their drinks" Yami suggested and they walked in  
  
"But Duke brings his lunch" Yugi said in a tiered tone as he set his books down "and Tristan gobbles his up with out a second thought" he let out a deep sigh "Well, we can figure it out when the time comes. But let's get started on it before Grandpa gets home" and with that, they went to the kitchen to start. Soon Yami had a thick blue-ish soup cooking on the stove in a pot.  
  
A rabbit hopped in the kitchen at that time and looked at the pot questionably. He was a large rabbit with silver looking fur and brown eyes. He blinked cutely as he sat on his haunches, trying to get a better look- see. This was Yugi's rabbit, Silver, a Chinchilla Giganta (1). Yugi hadn't wanted a dog or a cat, and his grand father had let him get a pet, so he chose a rabbit.  
  
Silver moved out of the way as Yugi walked by, not wanting to be stepped on. Yugi walked back over to Yami with a bottle and Yami put in 3 drops of vinegar. Silver sniffed and wrinkled up his nose  
  
'Ewww... what are they making' he thought  
  
Yugi spotted his rabbit and smiled  
  
"Hey Silver" he said and petted the rabbit before running off to get the next ingredient. Silver thought it best to watch from a corner so he wasn't stepped on. Yami scooped out some of the bluish liquid and let it drip back into the pot; it was as thick as syrup on a cold day.  
  
"Needs more mint leaves aibou" the spirit said and Yugi ran off to find some. Yami checked in an old looking book and back to the soup. "and some more oak root!"  
  
"K!" Yugi yelled back from the pantry. Silver blinked his big brown eyes  
  
'This can't be good' the bunny thought and decided to get out of there before they needed a test subject.  
  
______________  
  
(1) I'm serious; it's a breed of bunny  
  
______________  
  
UY: First chapter done, and now you've met Silver  
  
Silver: Hi  
  
Yugi: My pet rabbit ^__^  
  
UY: My OC, just for hops  
  
Yami: Don't you mean kicks?  
  
All: *Kick Yami*  
  
Yami: *Rubbing shins* Ouch...  
  
UY: Chibi-ness next chapter ^__^ but first I want reviews, At least 5, or it will remain a mystery. 


	2. Chibiness

UY: OK!!! So there weren't as many reviews as I had hoped, but I finally got this chap done so I'll post it  
  
Chibi Tristan: *Blinks cutely*  
  
UY: SO KAWAII!!! :D  
  
Chibi Tris: *Grins* Bun Bun! *Pets Usagi Youkai*  
  
UY: ^__^ *Snuggles up to him*  
  
Yugi: Usagi Youkai doesn't own Yugioh *Whispers* Thank Kami  
  
______________  
  
The little bell on the Kame Shop rang and Duke walked in. Yugi walked in the shop area and smiled and the other game shop owner.  
  
"Hey Duke" the shorter teen greeted  
  
"Hi Yugi" The black haired teen replied "I'm ready for that rematch" Yugi had called both Duke and Tristan up to come there; Duke for a DM rematch and Tristan for DM training, like Joey had done.  
  
"Right" Yugi said and walked back into the house part of the shop. Duke followed and when he came to the living room, he saw a familiar brunet leaning against the couch...  
  
"You!" Both Tristan and Duke yelled pointing at each other  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan demanded, glaring at the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator  
  
"Yugi invited me over for a rematch" Duke said to the biker "What are you doing here"  
  
"Yug's gonna help me with Duel Monsters" Tristan said and they both looked at Yugi when he cleared his throat  
  
"Well actually maybe you could help each other out" the short teen said "Duke could help Tristan with Duel Monsters, and Duke could have someone to duel"  
  
"Why HIM?" Tristan asked  
  
"Well you guys are always fighting and it would be great if you guys were friends" Yugi said and the two teens glared at each other again. The phone then chose that time to ring. "I'll be right back" Yugi said as he ran to the ringing phone in the kitchen; he poked his head back out though and pointed to a pitcher of juice and glasses on the coffee table "Feel free to get a drink if you like" All though unbeknownst to the taller teens, the potion Yami and Yugi had made was mixed in with the juice. Hoping they didn't kill each other, Yugi ran in the kitchen and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi, Moto residence" he said into the receiver  
  
"Hey Yug'" said Joey  
  
"Hey Jou" the shorter teen said "What'd you call for?"  
  
"Well I was going to ask you and Tristan if ya wanted to go to the arcade and grab some grub. I'm bored out of my mind. I called Tristan's house, but his ma said he was at you're house"  
  
"Yeah, he's here" Yugi said "Duke is here too" there was a pause on the other side of the phone  
  
"Have they killed each other yet?" Joey asked  
  
"Actually it's been pretty quiet..." the tri-colored haired teen said and he walked into the living room to check on his guests "I don't think..." he stopped in mid sentence as he saw the two 'teens', mouth falling agape. The juice that had been mixed with the potion was drunk and on the floor were two kids, about 2 or 3 years old. The little taller of the two children was a brunet with familiar pointy hair and hazel eyes, which blinked cutely at Yugi. He stood and wore really bag clothes, a baggy white t-shirt draped over his shoulders and a jacket and pants were on the floor, many sizes too big. The second chibi, a little smaller than the other with raven hair and jade eyes; he sat in also oversized garments on the floor. His usual diamond patterned bandana falling around his neck. The brunet chibi smiled and waved  
  
"Hi hi!" he said and Yugi promptly fainted, phone falling to the floor and Joey's concerned voice echoed through the phone  
  
"Yugi? You ok? Yug'? Hello?..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yug'..." Yugi heard and squinted his eyes open, but not really focusing on anything "Yugi..." The smaller teen honed in on the voice and he saw brown eyes and blonde hair "Yug', you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Ow..." Was the only answer Joey got  
  
"Maybe you should think of getting carpet" The blonde said and Yugi was fully focused on the blonde now. The shorter teen groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head where it hurt  
  
"Ow..." he said again "What happened?"  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing" Joey said and they both heard a crash of dishes in the kitchen and the sound of a little kid crying. Both teens hurried to the kitchen and saw the brunet child sitting on the floor, a confused expression on his face, a few white ceramic plates shattered on the floor; he only had the white shirt on. The black haired boy was crying, holding his arm were a piece of plate had cut him; he only wore a black tank top. Apparently curiosity got the brunet climbing the shelf and he had slipped off the shelf where the dishes were, causing 2 or 3 plates to also fall.  
  
Yugi, being concerned about the black haired boy, walked over to him and crouched down to his level.  
  
"Its ok" the teen soothed "Let me see" he pried the chibi's fingers from his arm and saw it was only a scratch. Joey was staring at the brunet, jaw almost hitting the floor, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Tristan?" he asked and the brunet chibi smiled  
  
"Hi hi, Jou" chibi Tristan said and the blonde looked to the black haired boy, who was stifling as Yugi comforted him  
  
"Duke?" he asked and the black haired chibi looked up at the sound of his name "Holly crap. Yugi..." Yugi looked up, guilt written all over his face "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well you see..." Yugi began "Yami and I was trying to get Tristan and Duke to quit fighting, so Yami..." Something occurred to the shorter teen "Where is Yami?"  
  
[Yes aibou?] Yami asked through the link, and the shorter teen swore he heard the former pharaoh was nervous  
  
{What happened to Tristan and Duke?} Yugi asked, a little anger bubbling in his voice  
  
[Uh... well... It... well...]  
  
{YAMI!} Yugi hardly ever yelled, but he was very worried that Tristan and Duke would stay chibis  
  
[I don't know aibou] the spirit said [I followed the directions exactly]  
  
{Please find out} Yugi said almost desperately and came back to reality when he felt someone tug on one of his blonde locks of hair; it happened to be Chibi Tristan. The brunet giggled  
  
"'unny 'air" he said and giggled. Yugi sighed  
  
'This is going to be a looooooong day' Yugi thought 'What am I going to tell grandpa'  
  
______________  
  
UY: OK ^__^ Now if anyone has any cute Ideas, please tell me and I'll wiggle them in. OK, I Love you, Review, bye bye! 


	3. Kawaiiness

UY: Kawaii-ness this chapter!  
  
Duke: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Tristan: But she does own herself and Silver  
  
Duke: Wait, she's not in the story  
  
Tristan: Wanna bet?  
  
Duke: You're on  
  
______________  
  
"WHEEEEEEEE!!!" Chibi Tristan yelled as he ran through the card shop, Joey on his heals.  
  
"Come on Tristan" The blonde said in an aggravated tone "You gotta come here"  
  
"No!" the little brunet yelled with a cheesy grin on his face. Joey held out a pair of kids over alls and a brown t-shirt  
  
"Come on. You gotta put these on" Joey said and he slowly walked closer to the momentarily stopped chibi.  
  
"Why?" Tristan asked "Me likes me shirt" He looked down at his shirt and grinned again. "nakie!" he yelled and stripped him self of the only thing he had on, then bolted through the house. Joey slapped his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Oh, wonderful" he said sarcastically and looked at the two tri-colored people watching him on the couch, both sweat dropping at the brunet's removal of clothing. Yugi was holding chibi Duke, who was wearing some of Yugi's baby clothes that they had found in the attic. Duke watched Tristan in interest and for entertainment. "Will somebody PLEASE help?!" Joey yelled in frustration. He could easily tackle the chibi down, but he didn't want to hurt his friend. Yami stood up to help, since Yugi was watching Duke.  
  
"I'll help, Jou" the spirit said  
  
"Thanks Yami" said Joey "Ok, I'll chase him around and you catch him" Yami nodded and Joey ran off to flush out the chibi. Chibi Duke yawned cutely, finding just sitting around very boring.  
  
"'am bored" the black haired boy announced and Yugi blinked.  
  
"Um... Ok" The tri-colored haired teen said and he stood up with the chibi still in his arms "I think we can find something for you to do" He watched as Tristan ran nude towards Yami, Joey herring him towards the spirit. Tristan suddenly tumbled right under Yami's legs and kept running. This caused Joey to run strait into Yami, knocking them both over. Chibi Tristan stopped momentarily to clap and giggle at the site then ran off again. Joey sat up.  
  
"Sorry Yami" the blonde apologized and Yami rubbed it head  
  
"Ow, don't worry about it" the spirit said and looked around for the brunet chibi, who was nowhere in site "How can one little kid be so hyper?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Maybe there's something in here" Yugi said as he looked in a trunk of books and puzzles that he had all solved since he had gotten the Millennium Puzzle; the books were mysteries that he had also solved from the clues given. Yugi doubted that Duke was old enough now to understand them. He checked in his closet, his desk, and even under his bed for anything.  
  
While Yugi searched, Duke sat on the bed, waiting boredly for something to entertain him self. Silver poked his head out of his cage on the floor next to Yugi's desk while nibbling idly on a piece of hay. He hopped out of his cage and looked up to see Duke watching him. He paused his nibbling and perked his ears up, tilting his head to the side. Duke smiled and carefully climbed out of bed, which wasn't very hard to do since the bed was closer to the ground than regular beds (Yugi: Hey... (UY: That's right, Silver is eating hay *sweating*) Yugi: *Glares*).  
  
"Bunny" Duke giggled and walked over to the sliverish rabbit. Sliver ducked his head when the little hand reached for him. He didn't know Duke and didn't want to be petted hard like Joey did sometimes, like when he gave the rabbit a little nugey. Duke squatted down and gently stroked Silver's soft fur. Silver lifted his head after a few pets and was glad that the chibi wasn't going to be ruff.  
  
Yugi scratched his head while trying to think of something. He looked around to tell Duke something but the chibi wasn't on the bed. The teen looked around to see Duke was sitting on the floor and Sliver was in his lap, being petted softly. Silver was too big for Duke to hold up so Silver was resting his forepaws on Duke's one arm while the black haired boy petted him with the other arm. (SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!!!!! ^__^ I had to put that scene in)  
  
Yugi smiled "So are you bored now Duke?"  
  
"Nah" Chibi Duke replied and hugged Silver  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Joey slumped on the couch with Yami, both panting from chasing the miniature Tristan, and to add to the ironic situation, Tristan was sitting right in front of them, 3 feet away, mocking them with an innocent smile.  
  
Yugi, Duke and Silver came down the stairs. Duke had managed to pick up Silver and carry him around like a big rag doll, which he usually was while being carried. Duke held the rabbit around the middle, Silver's long hind legs almost dragging on the ground. Silver was acting like a big teddy bear. Yugi lifted an eyebrow at the scene before him  
  
"Why haven't you dressed Tristan yet" Yugi asked and both glared at him for asking the seemingly simple question.  
  
"This is the closest he's gotten to us in the last 15 minutes" said Joey and Tristan giggled. The brunet spotted duke holding Silver and grinned.  
  
"Bunny!" he yelled and ran over to Duke. Duke looked a bit startled, along with Silver. "Hi hi" the brunet greeted cheerfully. Duke half hid his face in Silver's fur, being very shy. Joey and Yami took this opportunity to creep up on the quick brunet. But before they could grab him chibi Tristan saw their shadows hovering over him and was soon running through the house again, determined to not be forced into clothes.  
  
"Arg!" Joey said very frustrated "He's not even tired after a half hour of running" the blonde rubbed his temples and looked at Duke, who was still cuddling Silver. He got an idea and bent to Duke's level. "Hey Duke, can I see Silver?" Duke shook his head in to the rabbit's fur coat.  
  
"No" he said and Joey sighed. He thought a moment and got another plan  
  
"I'll be right back Yug'" he said and ran for the door  
  
"Where are you going Joey?" Yugi asked  
  
"To get Chibi bait" the blonde replied before running out the door  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
10 minutes later Tristan was still on his little rampage though the Kame shop. Yugi and Yami were still chasing him and Duke was still holding onto Silver while sitting on the couch. Joey came in the shop holding his rabbit, Usagi (Hi peoples! *waves to all the pretty readers*) Jou had move out of his father's house, and had gotten his own apartment. Usagi was a lilac Flemish Giant rabbit with blue eyes. The bunny was a little moody from being woken up in her cage to be brought to Yugi's.  
  
'I was sleeping ya know' the rabbit thought to her owner  
  
"Hey guys" the blonde said and the other 2 teens stopped chasing Chibi Tristan for a moment. Chibi Tristan stared at Usagi.  
  
"Bunny!" The brunet squealed and threw his hands into the air. Joey set Usagi on the ground in front of him. Everyone watched in anticipation. The brunet was cornered to two decisions; one, Pet the soft fluffy bunny and possibly be forced in to clothes, or two, run and not get to pet the bunny at all. Decisions, decisions... but in the end, Tristan couldn't resist the chibi erg to cuddle cute and fuzzy things. "BUN BUN!" he yelled and glomped the lilac rabbit. This was easier for Usagi to handle because she was use to a little more ruff-ness than Silver, living with Joey Wheeler; she thrived on the attention though.  
  
Joey scooped up both Tristan and Usagi.  
  
"HA!" He said in triumph "Caught ya, you little monster" Tristan could only giggled as he cuddled his prize. Usagi also grinned in a bunny way.  
  
______________  
  
UY: ^__^ I'm there! But only for comedy and kawaii-ness  
  
Duke: Drat!  
  
Tristan: HA! You lost the bet! Pay up!  
  
Duke: *sighs* fine *kisses Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *Kisses back*  
  
UY: Hehehe ^__^ cute...  
  
Tristan: *drags Duke into a room and locks door*  
  
UY: ;_; no fair  
  
Review! Ideas are appreciated! 


	4. Bath Time!

UY: Gomen about not much Tristan/Duke Girl of Grace, but there will be! I know there is! *Starts to dig through her piles of fics* nope, that's not it, what is that? *Blushes* Oh yeah... hm... *pulls out a paper* Here it is! The bath tube scene! On to the fic!  
  
________________________  
  
Joey and Yami, with a little help from Usagi, finally forced Tristan in to some clothes. Now they had 2 happy, full dressed chibis, one semi tired Yugi, one collapsed Yami on the couch and one tired Jou. Said blonde flopped in to a chair and sighed  
  
"Finally" he said and picked up a glass of ice tea that was still on the table  
  
"Wait Joey!" Yugi said in alarm and snatched the glass away  
  
"What?" Joey asked innocently, kinda surprised at Yugi's out burst  
  
"That's the potion that turned both Duke and Tristan into chibis" the shorter teen said and poured the liquid in the glass back into the plastic pitcher. Joey looked alarmed.  
  
"Yipes! Thanks Yug'" the blonde said and let out a breath "I'd hate to give you guys another mouth to feed" Yugi went to the kitchen to toss the tea down the drain  
  
"Am hung'y" Chibi Tristan declared, petting Usagi still. Usagi was laying on her back on the brunet's lap, Tristan rubbing her belly, currently asleep (UY: *Sleeping on her back* _-_ ...zzzZ (Yugi & Yami: -_-')) Yugi heard the chibi from the kitchen and didn't rinse out the pitcher before walking back into the living room  
  
"Well, what would you like?" Yugi asked  
  
"BB 'n' J" the chibi yelled happily and Duke just nodded, Silver still being cuddled  
  
"Ok" Yugi said and went back into the kitchen to make PB and J sandwiches. Both Joey and Yami looked at the chibis and then each other  
  
"I call Duke!" Joey announced and picked up the black haired boy to bring him into the kitchen. Yami glared at the taller teen before picking up Tristan. Both bunnies were left on the couch  
  
'You think this is going to end well?' Silver asked  
  
'Nope' Usagi replied and both rabbits hurried into the kitchen  
  
Yugi finished the PB& Js and set them on the table. Joey set Duke on a pile of thick books on a chair, but Tristan was clinging to Yami's blonde lightning bolt shaped bangs.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..." the former pharaoh said in pain every time Tristan would pull hard on his hair "Yugi..." the spirit whined and both teens were trying not to laugh "Get him off" He was nearly brought to tears from the chibi yanking his poor hair. The teens took pity on the spirit; Joey chuckled and held the little brunet whilst Yugi gently pried the chibi's fingers from his yami's hair. When Tristan was detached from Yami's hair the chibi turned to Jou, who was holding him and reached for the blonde's mop of hair  
  
"Oh no ya don't" Joey said and set the chibi in his chair that was also stacked with books. Yami rubbed his head where the chibi had pulled  
  
"Owy..." the spirit pouted and both bunnies that were in the corner giggled. Duke poked at his sandwich  
  
"It's weally big" the black haired toddler commented, yet Tristan was oblivious as he ate his the way it was, jelly and peanut butter dripping onto himself, making a real mess. Joey shrugged and quickly cut the black haired boy's sandwich up before giving it back to the chibi. Duke smiled and began to eat. Yugi and Joey also made them selves something to eat and by the time they were done both chibis were equally sticky from jelly and peanut butter. Tristan was licking his fingers of the sticky-ness while Duke was whipping his hands on his clothes.  
  
"You're kiddin' me, right?" Joey asked no one in particular  
  
"Looks like they need a bath" said Yugi and Duke's eyes were the size of saucers. He jumped from the chair and ran  
  
"Oh no..." Yami groaned and ran his hand down his face  
  
"Here we go again" said Joey and he began to follow the chibi. Yami groaned and followed suit. Yugi sighed and picked up the brunet  
  
"Well let's go get the B-A-T-H ready Tristan" Yugi said and Tristan giggled  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chibi Tristan was in the tub which was filled with comfortable warm water, it even had bubbles. The little brunet was playing with a Kuribo bath sponge. Yugi was just coming in with a nude chibi Duke in his arms. Both his hair tie and head band had been removed. The black haired boy was clinging to Yugi's neck, looking over his shoulder instead of the tub. Yugi kneeled next to the tub and tried to remove Duke and place him in the water, though he had no luck.  
  
"Come on Duke" the short teen said as he tried to pry the chibi from his neck "let go"  
  
"No!" Duke yelled and just clung to the teen's shirt and neck "No! No! No!" he yelled repeatedly. Yugi finally pried his arms from around his neck, but Chibi Duke had other plans, and they didn't include a bath. He used Tristan's trick and grabbed some of Yugi's blonde bangs "No!" Yugi sighed and stopped trying to fight the chibi, knowing this wasn't getting him anywhere with brute force. Yugi held the chibi and Duke loosened his death grip on the teen's hair. Tears started and the black haired boy clung to the tri-colored haired teen's neck again, tears running down his face. Tristan tilted his head curiously and held the sponge in hand.  
  
"Please Duke" Yugi said "You don't want to be sticky all day, do you?" The chibi only gripped his shirt tighter, refusing to let go. Yugi sighed once more  
  
Yugi had been stuck with bathing because Yami and Joey were resting from chasing Duke for 15 minutes; even the rabbits didn't get him to stop, but unlike Tristan, he soon ran out of energy and Jou caught him.  
  
"No..." Duke whimpered  
  
"Why not" Yugi asked  
  
"Am scared" the chibi replied. Yugi didn't want to force Duke into anything he didn't want to do and pried the boy from him again, this time easier and set the chibi on the toilet seat beside the tub.  
  
"Y Devy?" Chibi Tristan asked as he leaned over the tub, dripping water onto the floor "Wader is fun" Duke shook his head violently  
  
"Uh, uh" he said  
  
"What are you scared of Duke?" Yugi asked  
  
"Monsters" Duke replied "Day hide under da wader an' dwag you down"  
  
"Naaaaaaaa" Tristan said and went back to his Kuribo sponge which was somewhere under the bubbles "Does er just suberditions" Duke whipped away his tears and Tristan found his sponge  
  
"See, Tristan is in the water and he's fine" said Yugi. Duke bit his bottom lip, still a bit frightened  
  
"Common Devy" Tristan said leaning over the tub again "It's fun" he held out a hand to help the other chibi just looked at it "Pweeeeeeease, fer me?" the brunet pleaded. Duke hesitated before he took his hand and chibi Tristan grinned as he helped the black haired boy in. Yugi smiled as Duke sat down in the chibi chest high suds, still grasping Tristan's hand.  
  
'I wonder why Tristan isn't always that nice to Duke' Yugi wondered and proceeded to clean the chibis  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chibi Tristan yawned as him and Chibi Duke was being put in night shirts. They were in the guest room on a small twin bed, but it was big enough for two chibis. Duke's eyes were half shut and didn't seem to notice when Yugi was dressing him, it was like trying to dress a rag doll. Yugi finally got Duke's arms through the sleeves and they were all ready for bed. The multi- colored haired teen smiled as the brunet chibi practically collapsed on the pillow; no one could blame him, he had run away a lot today.  
  
Yugi covered the chibis with a warm blanket and was about to leave the room when Duke sat up and spoke.  
  
"'Ugi" he said  
  
"Yeah Duke?" Yugi replied, his hand resting on the door knob, ready to leave  
  
"Tell me ah stowy, pwease" The black haired boy begged. Yugi walked back over to the bed  
  
"A story?" He asked and Duke confirmed with a nod "I don't know. I'm not very good with stories"  
  
"Pweeeeease" the chibi begged. Tristan was now awake, but just barely  
  
"Yeah, Pweee*Yawn*eease" The brunet said, a big yawn escaping, but he was determined to stay awake for a story  
  
"Well... Only if you two will go to sleep" Yugi said and they both nodded and sat at the end of the bed "Ok... Um... Once upon a time..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yugi finally walked down stairs where Yami and Joey were waiting for him. Joey was petting his own rabbit while Yami was sleeping on the couch. It was only 8:30 Friday and they were all tired.  
  
"They're asleep" the short teen announced0  
  
"Finally" Joey said "Who knew kids could be such trouble?"  
  
'Oh, oh! I did!' Usagi thought with an inward smile  
  
"I don't think any one could know" said Yami ask he woke up and yawned "I was a pharaoh in Egypt, not a maid"  
  
"Well now you can search for that cure" Yugi said with a small glare at his yami. Yami looked away from his aibou's stare, sweat dropping a bit and smiling nervously, scratching his lower cheek with his index finger  
  
"Right, aibou" he said and quickly left to go find his spell book. Yugi sighed and looked at his friend  
  
"Thanks a million Joey" he said  
  
"No prob Yug'" the blonde said with a smile "You'd do the same fer me" Yugi smiled and nodded just before the phone rang. Yugi ran to the kitchen and picked up  
  
"Moshi moshi, Moto Residence"  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Grandpa?" Yugi asked and started to worry what he was going to tell his grandfather "Oh hi..."  
  
"Hi, Yugi. I called because I'm staying over at Author Hawkin's for a few days. We found this remarkable slate of hieroglyphics from Egypt" Yugi thanked god for his luck  
  
"That's great Grandpa" the teen said "When do you expect to be home?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say, maybe Monday and the latest" the old man said "Well I'd better be going"  
  
"Right, Bye Grandpa" he said and hung up. He let out a sigh  
  
{Yami, you've got two days to find the cure!}  
  
[Yes, Aibou] Yami said obediently  
  
________________________  
  
UY: ^_^ chibi cute-ness! Tris is so nice when he's a chibi  
  
Chibi Tristan: ^_^ *Hugs chibi Duke*  
  
Chibi Duke: *Blushes*  
  
UY: ^_^_^_^_^_^ TOO CUTE! Please Review and as always, suggestions are welcome 


End file.
